The Daydream U Can Buy
by Jadeskirt
Summary: Ginny buys the Patented Daydream Charm at the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. She expects it to be about Harry, but it takes an unpredicted turn about a special someone with silver eyes and pale blond hair... Rated M for a reason! GWDM Please read & review!


Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

This is my very first fanfic. I really appreciate reviews, as I'm always trying to improve my writing. I see this as being a short story of maybe two chapters when I'm finished. It's rated M for a good reason, so don't read if sexual language offends you.

-Jade

**

* * *

The Daydream u can buy**

_Patented Daydream Charm _

That's what it said on the colourful box depicting two lovers in a black silhouette against a breathtaking sunset in some far away magical landscape. Ginny was staring at it dreamily.

_When activated, the user enters a realistic, virtually undetectable thirty-minute daydream; side-effects include vacant expression and minor drooling._

Drooling? Now that can't be good, she thought to herself. But a realistic 30-min daydream… She knew exactly who she wanted to enter a dreamlike state with; Harry the-boy-you-want Potter. The boy she had dreamt of for years now. Not all the time of course, there had been others in between, but her heart always found its way back to Harry.

_Not for sale to under-sixteens._

Well, not that she would have cared anyway, but she guessed it probably was a good thing she had turned 16. She picked up the box and hurried over to the counter.

"Miss Ginny Weasley." The old man behind the counter greeted her with a friendly smile. He had a kind face, half-moon spectacles on his nose just like Dumbledore's, and a green plastic caps that was meant to cover his declining hairline. Not that it worked.

He continued: "How nice of you to stop by. You know your brothers aren't here?"

She already knew that. That was why she had chosen this particular afternoon to do her shopping in the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. She didn't want her brothers to know what she bought; if they found out she would never hear the end of it. The old man usually worked in the backroom as her brothers' accountant. He only stepped in at the front desk when the Weasley twins were away for some reason, and that wasn't very often.

"That's okay, Mr. Soandso, I'm just picking up something for a friend anyway." She gave him a big smile, hoping he wouldn't catch her lying.

Mr. Soandso looked frowning at the box, then at her. She struggled not to blush by embarrassment, praying he wouldn't start talking about her purchase.

"Make sure you tell your friend to read the instructions carefully," he said in a rather serious voice looking gravely at her over his spectacles.

"I will," she said, grateful that he didn't ask any questions.

She paid and was out in the streets in no time, heading back to Hogwarts with her Daydream Charm Box tucked safely under her arm.

The afternoon was warm, and the sky was building up for a beautiful sunset. There was no noticeable wind, and the entire lake at Hogwarts seemed to be peacefully taking an afternoon nap. Ginny had considered at lot of different possibilities and was sure she had reached the right conclusion; the best place to try out this charm would be under the big tree by the lake. It was unlikely that anyone would be there so late in the afternoon, and even so she could pretend to be innocently asleep on a blanket. Even drooling would not be a problem then.

She lay back on the blanket and closed her eyes.

The little box had contained a set of purple earplugs, a purple silk scarf that was now covering her eyes, a small glass flagon with the scented liquid that she had breathed in while reading the incantations on the parchment out loud.

I'm ready to enter the daydream, she thought; bring me my heart's desire. She smiled, and felt strangely light-headed while waiting for the charm to work its magic.

At first her vision was blurry. Pale shadows came flowingly into view behind her closed eyelids, slowly taking shape. Then all the sudden everything changed. She felt as she was falling with immensely speed into nowhere, a slight nausea appeared in the back of her throat, and suddenly she felt as if she was being yanked into a halt by an invisible force.

And her vision became crystal clear.

Ginny found she was in what she somehow knew was the Room of Requirement; however it was not as she had ever seen it before. The floor was of the darkest wood, the tapestry on the walls was in dark green, the room was dimly lit, the only light source being a tiny lamp next to a huge mahogany bed with scarlet bed sheets. Oh, my, she thought, this must be a mistake. This doesn't look like anything I would ever conjure up in a daydream. This is….wrong.

"Ginevra."

She froze. That voice. It couldn't be. It was impossible. "This isn't happening," she whispered as she slowly turned around.

"Malfoy!" she cried out in shock and disbelief.

Draco Malfoy was standing all tall and broad shouldered by the door he had just entered, wearing his dark cloak and that very familiar smirk on his face.

"No, you can't be here! This is my daydream and I…and I would never dream of you!"

"Oh, but I am in your daydream, Ginevra, and I can do whatever I want with you," he said in a dark husky voice as he leisurely moved towards her.

Ginny took a step back, but realizing she was just moving closer to the bed, stopped.

"See, you're not running away from me. You want me, Ginevra. Admit it; you secretly lust for me." His silver eyes glittered and the dim light made his hair resemble the pale shade of the moon. He kept walking towards her, like a cat closing in on its prey.

She covered her face with her hands.

"This isn't right," she whispered to herself, "I want this to stop."

"No, you don't."

"Don't tell me what I want. You don't know what I want!" she yelled.

He grabbed her hands by the wrist, forcing them from her face, his silver grey eyes looking straight into her hazel ones with an assertive, burning look.

"I know exactly what you want", he said, "I know your heart's deepest darkest desires."

She looked at him, unable to look away. Somewhere inside her she felt a cry of shame, yet… No, she thought confused at her own mixed emotions.

"Ginevra". He moved his hands to the back of her neck. His face was so close now; she could feel his sweet breath on her lips. She closed her eyes as the heat of his breath came nearer.

"I want you", he whispered. His lips were brushing against hers now. They were so soft and moist. Involuntarily she parted her lips, and his mouth was immediately on hers. His tongue found its way into her mouth, meeting hers, playing with it. The kiss exploded in her head, she could feel the rush of her blood. Her heart was racing; her entire body seemed to be trembling. She gasped for air, unwilling to let go of his lips, of this feeling, of the taste of him. "Draco", she moaned into his mouth. Her hands were in his soft hair. He tightened his embrace, drawing her closer; so close to him she could hardly breathe. Her hips were pressed against his, and she could feel his full desire. It felt as it was in the way, as it shouldn't be there; it should be somewhere else; deep inside of her. She gasped at the thought and pulled away from him.

"I can't do this!" she said breathlessly.

His strong hands grabbed her. "No one will ever know", he said. His voice was demanding. He pressed her onto the scarlet sheets, his eyes were burning with lust, yet his face was sincere. He had one hand behind her head, the other one caressing the base of her neck. His fingertips felt as they were burning her skin. Tiny droplets of sweat were on her forehead, her body was deceivingly aching for him; aching for the weight of his body to be on hers. I don't know what I'm doing, she thought. "Draco," she whispered, "I want you too."

He smiled knowingly, leaning over and kissing her lips again; his mouth passionately warm and wet against hers.

Ginny moved her hand around to the low of his back tugging at his shirt to reach the feel of his skin. Draco reacted instantly. In one move he pulled off his cloths and exposed his bare chest; pale and toned. Her eyes widened, she reached out her hand to touch his warm, silky skin; he felt just as she had imagined he would.

Draco closed his eyes for a moment, and then he ripped off her top and unclasped her bra. Her breasts were pointing towards him and he leaned down and caught her left nipple in his mouth. Ginny arched her back in pleasure at the feel of his tongue as it played with her nipple; sucking it and biting it lightly. He moved further down to her waist leaving a trail of kisses that each made her tremble. He stopped at her brass belt buckle, looking teasingly up at her.

She was leaning on her elbows looking him straight in the eyes, and breathing heavily she lifted her hips up a little. That was all the confirmation Draco needed. He smirked with a dangerous look in his eyes. Then he started to undo her belt buckle. She dropped her head back in anticipation, feeling him removing her cloths. I want this, she thought, by Merlin I want this.

Ginny's pants were on the dark wooded floor. Her lacy underwear too. When she looked down her body all she could see was Draco's pale blond hair between her thighs, his mouth and tongue filling her with an intense feeling.

"Oh Draco," she muttered in between sighs. "I never thought it would feel like this." Her world was about to explode in a white light, she could feel her heart racing towards it, and she knew the moment it did that she wouldn't be able to go on with this. The moment would be over and she would feel ashamed. It's now or never, she thought, if I'm going to this it has to be now, this very moment.

"I want…"she uttered but was unable to continue the sentence. This feels too good, she thought, just too damn good.

Draco stopped abruptly like he had read her mind. He got to his feet and stood in front of her. He was grinning at her, and his blond hair was a complete mess. Ginny admired how he looked in just pants. His chest was broad with well defined shoulders. A small trace of dark hair was going from his bellybutton down to the line of his boxer's that were peaking ever so slightly over his bulging pants. She was sitting completely naked and shamelessly on the bed. She bit her lip looking seductively at him.

"Take them off", she said.

His grin broadened as he started to remove his pants.

"I always knew you'd be like this, he said, "a really naughty girl hiding under a good girl's facade. Are you aware that I can do whatever I want with you, Ginevra? I could tie you to the bed... Chain you to the wall?"

She felt a pleasurable thrill going down her spine. "You'll have to do that next time then, 'cause right now I can't wait any longer."

She reached out and pulled him down so hard he almost fell on top of her. He laughed. They were both naked. Draco caressingly brushed her hair away from her face and looked into her eyes. Ginny's heart was beating so fast it was hard to breath. Draco's left leg was between her thighs, and she could feel how it rubbed against her, making her crave him even more.

His face was covered in a shiny coat of sweat, and yearningly his mouth found hers in a violently passionate kiss. Almost by instinct she moved her hips so he could position his body, and in an effortless movement he was inside of her. Ginny gasped, digging her nails into his neck in pleasure. Draco groaned as he stared to move with such fierce it felt as he threatened to rip her apart with each thrust. His hand was on her forehead forcing her head backwards, the other one wrapped around her shoulder. Ginny felt her heart pumping, her blood ringing in her ears, her breathing was in shatters, her legs felt like they were about to disappear.

"Draco, I'm coming. I'm coming," she moaned. Then she screamed as she felt him filling up every fibre in her body in a soul consuming blast of passion.

Ginny jolted up in a gasp. With trembling hands she removed the purple earplugs and the purple scarf. She was sweaty and out of breath on the blanket by the lake. The sun was setting and the sky was painted in colours of purple, yellow and blue. Everything was silent, the air was a little cooler and she was alone. Her body was still throbbing after her orgasm, and she felt herself turning a deep shade of dark red as she could still feel him inside of her. Draco. She whimpered at the recollection.

That was too real, she thought. She tried to collect herself, but her mind was tumbling. How could this be? How could I fantasise of…him? She grabbed for the parchment. It didn't say anything that could explain this. She turned it around.

_To use with caution, may invoke veiled desires._

Oh, thanks, now you're telling me, she mumbled out loud. _Veiled desires_. Now who in their right mind would understand what that meant, she thought and threw the parchment away.


End file.
